Enraged Attraction
by CaseyBensonNovak
Summary: Olivia humiliated her, used her, and ruined her. Casey has every right to avoid the detective at all costs. But what happens when Olivia arrives at her apartment, determined to make Casey talk to her? Casey surely cannot yell at her all night. Femslash. Warning: Contains explicit sexual content after chapter one.


It had been a horrible couple of weeks. Crime rates climbed at a steady pace, but conviction rates seemed to follow an exponential decay pattern. The resulting tension fractured relationships everywhere, including those in law enforcement. No relationship seemed more doomed than that between ADA Casey Novak and Detective Olivia Benson.

If it was a relationship, it was over. Casey had long since dismissed the idea, knowing the detective sought nothing more than casual sex when the situation called for it. The attorney removed her tea kettle from heat, allowing it to cool while she retrieved some sugar cubes and poured some milk into a porcelain pitcher. It had been two weeks since they had last slept together, and the last thing Casey wanted was to be anywhere near the traitor.

The doorbell interrupted her lamentation. Glaring at the clock, she sighed. It was after midnight and she wanted nothing more than a hot bath and her warm bed. "I'm not home," she called out when she saw who was on the other side of the door.

"Oh, so you have a pre-recorded message set on Olivia-alert, I see."

Casey winced, realizing her stupid mistake. Unlocking the door and wrenching it open, she stepped back to allow Olivia entry. "Funny, I don't remember inviting you," she snarled, every word dripping with equal venom.

"Funny, I believe I have my own key," Olivia retorted. "Do you make a habit out of rejecting phone calls, or are you just being a bitch?"

Casey couldn't resist laughing at that. "I'm a bitch?" she yelled. "You're a fucking traitor, and somehow I'm the bitch?" She sat on the sofa, crossing her legs. "I did want to watch a funny movie tonight, so do indulge me."

Olivia helped herself to a peppermint from the bowl on the coffee table. "This ridiculous accusation has gone far enough, Casey," the detective answered, sinking into the recliner across from the steamed attorney. "I'm not going to yell. I am, however, going to tell you that you are being an immature bitch about this entire fucking situation!"

"Is that so?" Casey answered. "Well, let's examine the facts, shall we? You sandbagged the interrogation, feeding Christine Palmer her own alibi. You hid evidence of her guilt until your partner found it, leading us all to believe in her innocence. Then, when I brought her to trial for murdering her infant, you fucking humiliated me in the courtroom!"

"What the hell is your problem?" Olivia growled. "Palmer is innocent. Her husband murdered the baby, but because you couldn't get him, you went after her. Your conviction rate is more important than justice."

That was it. That was the last straw. Casey jumped to her feet, her arms folded across her chest. Her emerald eyes had smoldered and blackened with anger, her fury providing an extra source of heat to the apartment. "Get. Out."

Olivia, however, remained seated. "Just admit it, Casey. Conviction rates have dropped, and you need an easy close. It's easy to prove that Mr. Palmer murdered his child, but because Mrs. Palmer was also home, she must also have some guilt. And I agree, but I cannot idly watch you charge one just because you cannot charge the other."

"Olivia, my patience with you is about as long as a pencil right now. You humiliated me in the courtroom. You made a mockery of my case. Let's see, how did you put it? Oh, yes. The Assistant District Attorney did not explain her reasoning to us. One day we had released Mrs. Palmer, and the next, she was in our holding cell. No one knew how she had gotten there." Casey broke down into hysterical laughter, a product of her mounting rage. "And then, if that wasn't bad enough, you fucking told the defense that you and partner believe in the defendant's innocence. Oh, how great the prosecution looks when our detectives work for the defense!"

Olivia finally stood. "You are being ridiculous," she said, her own voice raised. "I have apologized multiple times, and that thick skull of yours seems to forget such trivial details. Casey, I have had it with this nonsense! Our case was fucked, and instead of finding more evidence, I'm too busy yelling at our ADA. Jesus, no wonder nothing gets done around here."

"Fuck you, Olivia!" Casey screamed. She brushed past the detective to enter the kitchen. "I want you out of my apartment."

But Olivia pinned her swiftly against the wall. "Are you sure about that?" the brunette growled. She kissed the attorney passionately, their mutual anger creating a tangible spark between their tongues. Olivia pulled away quickly, though held Casey against the wall. "You can say you hate me. You can say I humiliated you and embarrassed you. Hell, you can call me incompetent and lazy. But you cannot deny that you want me. If you don't believe me, look how you're already panting when all I did is kiss you."

"I hate you," Casey panted. "Anybody could kiss me like that and my body would react that way. Being suffocated with a passionate kiss constricts the airways, causing a shortage of breath and a quickened heart rate. It's simple physics. You should really read more."

"Oh, really?" the amused Olivia questioned. "So, anyone can fuck you and make you scream with ecstasy? Is it simple physics, the way your hands curl in my hair, the moment your body arches into me? Is it simple physics, the moment you come for me, screaming my name? Anyone could do that, hmm? Everyone knows that kissing the tiny scar on the back of your neck makes you horny? Everyone knows that your favorite position is doggy style, with me dominating you from behind?"

"Get out," Casey said, having caught her breath. "I want nothing to do you." But the way her heart had jumped into her throat and the pool of wetness between her legs told a very different story. God, why did the detective have to affect her so?

"So you hate me, hmm? Just say the magic words and I'm gone. If you can honestly look me in the eyes and tell me that you regret everything between us, I will walk out of that door and never come back. So, come on, Casey. Say it."

But Casey couldn't say it. As angry and humiliated as she was, she could never truly imagine a world without Olivia. And as Olivia pinned her to the wall, kissing her with an anger that gave the sky a sunburn, Casey knew she was in for a long night.


End file.
